


Shining Bright

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Service Top, blowjob, bottom!otoya, implied reiran, shining solo, top!tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Tokiya gives Otoya the final score on his performance.Based on the Shining Solo: Otoya event in the Shining Live game.





	Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> *clenches fist while crying* I got the UR.

 “That was the best performance of my _life_ ! No, wait, maybe the second best. No! It was _definitely_ the best!”

Otoya was a ball of energy that filled the taxi with a warm heat. Tokiya just smiled and nodded when necessary, letting Otoya work off the rest of his post-performance high. Normally, Tokiya retreated somewhere quiet after a concert, to stabilize his own emotions and reflect on his performance, but tonight was different. It was special, and Tokiya decided his own needs could wait, just for tonight.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel they were staying at. The concert was in the evening, and even if Otoya hadn’t given an impromptu encore, it still would have been too late to take a taxi back home. Otoya continued to chatter the entire way to their room, gushing about the way the audience responded to him during the performance and how it felt to dance for them. He only paused when they entered the hotel room, the door clicking shut behind them.

“Tokiya, are you alright? You’ve been awfully qui—”

He was pressed against the wall, with enough force to make him squeak. Tokiya covered his mouth with his own, tongue diving in for a deep kiss as his hands kept Otoya’s back flush with the wall. It didn’t take long to make Otoya melt in Tokiya’s arms, and soon he was clinging to the white and purple producer vest as he panted between Tokiya’s relentless kisses.

“You did well tonight,” Tokiya said, leaning away at last. He tugged on the suspenders that Otoya still wore, keeping his face close to his own. “Would you like to hear your final score?”

Otoya’s flushed and dazed expression cleared into recognition. “I forgot about that! What’d I score?”

“One hundred.”

Otoya broke into a huge grin and wrapped his arms around Tokiya, squeezing him hard enough that he grunted. “Tokiya! Thank you!” Otoya cried, laughing. “I did it!’

“Yes, you did it,” Tokiya agreed, smiling. He leaned back so Otoya could see his face. “I’m really proud of you. You worked really hard, and it paid off. That was your best solo performance, and you really shone out there.”

Otoya beamed, and Tokiya let him bask in it. It was deserved. During rehearsal, he got a taste of what the actual performance would be like, and Otoya didn’t disappoint. The real deal blew him away, and reminded Tokiya that Otoya could be a force to be reckoned with.

It also showed the rarely seen mature side of Otoya, and it was more of a turn-on than Tokiya expected it to be.

“Go ahead and take a shower,” Tokiya said, pulling away. He took Otoya’s hat and turned him around to pull off his jacket. “I’ll give you a reward afterwards, so clean up well.”

“A reward?” Otoya perked up and tried to twist around.

“Yes. A _reward_ ,” Tokiya chuckled, and pecked his cheek.

“Are you gonna shower after?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I didn’t work up nearly as much of a sweat as you did,” Tokiya replied. He also didn’t want to waste any time. It was late, and their rare time together was running out. He felt a little sticky, but shoved down his natural desire to be clean.

Otoya frowned, but quickly replaced it with an ecstatic grin and bounced off to go shower.

Tokiya set about his own preparations. The door of the room was locked, and the window curtains were drawn shut. He pulled back the covers on one of the beds and spread a soft towel across it; a safeguard against suspicious wet spots on the sheets. A bottle of Otoya’s favorite scented lube and a condom was placed on top of the towel. On the nightstand, he placed two bottles of water.

 _‘He really was amazing tonight,’_ Tokiya thought as he began pulling off his clothes and folding them neatly to put away in the morning. _‘I knew my choreography and theme would suit him, but he went above my expectations as usual. I was really tough on him during practice, but he didn’t complain, and worked really hard. He was mesmerizing.’_

Regardless of how the performance went, Tokiya had intended on rewarding Otoya for his efforts anyway. It was rare for them to work together for so long on a project with just the two of them, and they had both been busy lately. And, it was even more rare for them to be in a really nice hotel room with quality, soundproof walls alone, without other members of Starish.

Tokiya smirked, looking forward to his own private encore he was going to hear from Otoya tonight.

Stripped down to his boxer briefs, Tokiya sat on the edge of the bed and went over the next day’s plans as he waited for Otoya. It didn’t take long; the promise of a reward from Tokiya made Otoya shower with haste, and when he exited the bathroom, his hair was still damp and he was in just a towel.

Tokiya clicked his tongue. “You’ll catch a cold like that,” he scolded, standing.

“But To~ki~ya, you’re gonna keep me warm, right?” Otoya teased, cheeky grin on his face.

“I am, but you should still take care of your wellbeing.” Tokiya sighed, but let the matter go and shut off his professional tendencies. There was a naked man in front of him, and it was time to get down to a different sort of business. He pulled Otoya towards him by the waist, and tilted his chin up. “I’ll be the top tonight. Is that ok?”

“Of course! I love doing it both ways with you, Tokiya,” Otoya replied, smiling as he put his arms around Tokiya’s neck. “Either way feels really good!”

Tokiya closed the distance with a kiss. Otoya settled into it with a happy sigh, which turned into a small gasp, and then into a deep moan. Tokiya’s hands set to work, sliding down Otoya’s shoulders to run down his chest, thumbs brushing over his dark nipples and rubbing them to hard nubs. Then they traveled over his stomach, slid behind his waist, and dragged along his backside. He did it with a slow, languid pace, taking his time to savor the curves and dips of Otoya’s athletic build and work up some warmth across the damp skin.

His hands returned to Otoya’s waist, and gently popped the towel loose, letting it fall to the floor around Otoya’s ankles. Free from its confines, Otoya’s cock sprang up.

Tokiya broke free to raise an eyebrow at the eager boner tapping against his own hips. Otoya chuckled, sheepish but not apologetic.

“It’s been like that since the performance ended,” he admitted. “When you kissed me against the wall, it, uh, got happier.”

Tokiya hummed, filing the info away for later. For now, he guided Otoya to the bed, and stripped his underwear off as Otoya got comfortable. He climbed on top of Otoya, hovering over him, and kissed him before moving his lips to his cheek. Tokiya kissed his way across Otoya’s neck, going from the collarbone to his nipples. He nipped and sucked each one, until the skin was puffed up just a little and the nipples were little peaks.

Otoya was flushed already, and made little moans at the attention he was getting. Tokiya knew that because of the solo event, Otoya hadn’t gotten off in a while, and it’d been even longer since the two of them had sex. He responded to Tokiya’s touches more than usual, and his cock was twitching in the air. Tokiya left his nipples, and after leaving a trail of kisses down his belly, he reached Otoya’s cock.

A long lick from the base and up the shaft to the head made Otoya shudder.

“T-tokiya…” he moaned, hand coming up over his mouth out of habit.

“Don’t worry,” Tokiya murmured, licking his cock again. “I checked with the front desk. The walls of the rooms here are soundproof; they have a lot of performers stay here since it’s so close to all the venues in the area.”

Otoya started to say something, but it turned into a sharp cry as Tokiya took him in his mouth. His hands left his face to land on Tokiya’s head, fingers threading through his hair. Using the grip on his head as an indicator, Tokiya lavished Otoya’s cock with thorough attention, repeating certain actions when the fingers tightened in his hair. He hummed and moaned around it, getting into it and feeling his own cock throb. He resisted reaching down to touch it, though. This was for Otoya, not for him.

“Ah, ahh Tokiyaaa, wait, I’m gonna—” Otoya gasped and his hips began to buck under Tokiya’s hands. The grip on his head tightened to where it was almost painful, but Tokiya focused on rapidly bobbing his head in time with Otoya’s hips. Otoya cried out with short, high noises as he came.

Tokiya kept his head in place, and swallowed the cum as fast as it spurted down his throat with small sounds of pleasure. The taste, like always, was a unique flavor attributed only to Otoya, and though it wasn’t particularly delicious, he had grown to be addicted to it.

“Aw Tokiyaaa, I didn’t wanna come so soon…!” Otoya whined, pouting as Tokiya sat up on his knees.

“Oh? I don’t see any problems,” Tokiya chuckled, reaching for the water on the nightstand. “You seem to be full of vigor tonight.”

He was right; Otoya’s cock wasn’t fully erect, but it definitely wasn’t flaccid, either. Otoya blushed, though it wasn’t the first time he came twice in one session. Tokiya took a swig of water to clean his mouth out, then capped the bottle and returned it to the nightstand. He returned to his original position, hovering over Otoya, and kissed him with a long, slow kiss. One of his hands took to caressing Otoya’s cheek, then wandered down to his left nipple.

Otoya sighed into Tokiya’s mouth with bliss, and Tokiya’s heart fluttered. Pleased with the response, he tweaked and teased the nipple. Otoya’s hands landed on Tokiya’s pecs, and he lightly ran them in various directions across his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

“I wanna touch you, too,” Otoya said, parting ways with Tokiya’s lips.

Tokiya shook his head. “This is _your_ reward, not mine. Let me handle things tonight.”

The pout returned. Tokiya’s resolved weakened; Otoya was too adorable with his cheeks still pink from arousal and his lips kissed cherry red.

“You worked hard too, Tokiya,” Otoya argued. “You were an amazing producer! I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“That was your own skills coming out,” Tokiya replied. “I just guided you in the right direction.”

Otoya clapped his hands on either side of Tokiya’s face. “No you didn't! You pushed me a lot in practice, but I know you pushed yourself just as hard. You did a lot of research and stayed up late working on the choreography. And I know you; I bet you practiced the routine yourself when we weren’t together, to make sure it was working right.”

It was Tokiya’s turn to blush. He looked away, embarrassed that he was now so easy to figure out. “It was still your solo performance. You did really great out there, and I wanted to make up for the harsh practices.”

Otoya laughed and pulled Tokiya down on top of him. “You don’t need to make up for anything! I knew it would be worth it in the end, and I trust you. It was tough, but I knew you believed I could do it, so I believed it too.”

Tokiya buried his face into Otoya’s neck, ears ablaze. _‘I must be more tired than I realized,’_ he thought, a futile attempt to excuse the ball of emotion in his throat.

Large hands with callused thumbs and fingertips stroked his backside, reminding Tokiya that his cock was still ready for action. Tokiya lifted himself to his elbows and attacked Otoya’s lips again, his emotions stoking the fiery hunger that was still simmering in his groin. Otoya moaned happily, and continued touching Tokiya everywhere. His right hand drifted down to Tokiya’s cock, and he grasped it with a firm, yet gentle grip. He began to stroke it, starting with long strokes that quickened with the pace of Tokiya’s tongue.

Eventually, Tokiya had to leave Otoya’s mouth so that he could pant into the crook of his neck as Otoya jerked his cock. Then, Otoya stopped, making Tokiya keen in dismay.

“Toki, you wanted to give me a reward, right?” he asked, a mischievous tone lacing his question.

Cock aching for more attention, Tokiya nodded.

“Can we try something? I’ve been wanting to try it out for a while! And it’ll make you feel good, too.”

“Sure.”

Otoya sat up, motioning for Tokiya to take his place and handing him the condom. Tokiya rolled it on, while Otoya grabbed the lube and began slicking his hole with it.

“Otoya, wait—“ Tokiya began, startled.

“Don’t worry, I stretched in the shower!” Otoya grinned, winking. “I wanted to be ready for anything!”

Tokiya laughed, and took the bottle of lube from him. He spread it on his cock, and a light cinnamon scent with a hint of vanilla wafted through the air. Once it was applied, Otoya straddled him and aimed his cock at his ass. Understanding what he was doing, Tokiya placed his hands on Otoya’s knees, steadying him as his cock slowly entered Otoya’s hole.

“Hnngh, it feels so good already,” Otoya moaned, sinking to the base until he was sitting on top of Tokiya’s hips. “I’m gonna move a lot, is that ok?”

Tokiya took his hand, the one that didn’t apply the lube, and kissed it. “I’m all yours,” he murmured.

A dark red blush colored Otoya’s face, and this time, it was him that latched onto Tokiya’s mouth with fervor. It didn’t last long, though; Otoya began moving his hips, and it quickly turned into vigorous rocking. Soon, Otoya was slamming his hips up and down Tokiya’s cock, hands wrapped around Tokiya’s sides for leverage.

Tokiya was lost in a hazy sea of lust, dazed by the aggressive sucking and clenching around his cock and utterly taken by the expression on Otoya’s face. He was still flushed, but his eyes were dark with his need and he was staring at Tokiya with an intense focus. The air was filled with slapping noises as lube trickled down Tokiya’s cock and spread across his groin.

There were also strange noises, like an animal crying in heat. Tokiya realized they were coming from him, unbidden and uncontrolled.

“Ahh, Tokiya, Toki, Toki!” Otoya chanted his name around gasps for air. The bed was shuddering violently, and when Otoya leaned back, plunging Tokiya’s cock even deeper inside of him, it rocked even harder.

“Otoya, I’m close..!” Tokiya groaned, hips nearly bucking Otoya off. He reached forward to grab Otoya’s wrists, pulling them down behind him so he could thrust without toppling him over.

“Ah!” Otoya gave a sharp cry as his back arched. “Toki! Right there!”

Toki came, his hips writhing underneath Otoya and stars bursting across his eyes. He released Otoya’s wrists, fingers leaving to entwine themselves in the towel instead as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Otoya continued to rock against him, chasing his own pleasurable fireworks.

Tokiya came to his senses just in time to watch Otoya come around him, and quickly took Otoya’s cock in hand, making him shout as he came. Tokiya jerked his cock as long strings of cum shot out between them, plentiful despite the earlier release. Otoya shuddered as he panted with soft cries, hips twitching until Tokiya milked the last drop out of him.

“Toki, Toki—“ Otoya keened, reaching out for him while still gasping for air.

Tokiya pulled him down, ignoring the mess sandwiched between them and embracing Otoya instead. Otoya still twitched from his high, and clung to Tokiya as he caught his breath. Drained himself, Tokiya could do no more than stroke his back, and struggled to remain clear-headed against the warmth of Otoya on top of him and his own post-orgasm bliss.

“Tokiya, that was amazing, thank you!” Otoya said, nuzzling Tokiya’s neck.

“It was,” Tokiya agreed. His eyes felt heavy, almost as heavy as Otoya was becoming. He fought against the fatigue of the last few days and their energetic session. “That felt wonderful.”

Otoya propped himself up so he could kiss Tokiya. It was sloppy, with Tokiya’s responses slow, but Otoya’s soft kisses to the corners of his mouth cleaned it up.

“I should clean us up…” Tokiya tried to move his arms, but Otoya pushed them back down.

“Leave it to me!” he said, as perky as he was earlier. Tokiya marveled at the amount of energy he still had in him. “You took great care of me, Tokiya. Now it’s my turn.”

Otoya pulled the towel from under Tokiya and carefully removed the condom. He went to the bathroom to wrap it up in tissue before disposing of it, and came back with a damp washcloth. After a quick wipe down for both of them, Otoya tossed the cloth on top of the towel and got in bed, pulling the covers over them. He pulled Tokiya against him, and in that warm embrace, Tokiya felt more relaxed than he ever had.

“I feel like I’m the one who was rewarded,” he muttered, sleep fuzzing his words.

“That’s fine, isn’t it?” Otoya said, yawning. It seemed he was finally winding down. “In the end we both felt good. Thank you, Tokiya.”

“Thank you, Otoya.”

Tokiya wasn’t sure if he actually said it or just thought it. Sleep claimed him, and that night, he slept the deepest he had in weeks.

 

———————

 

“Did you see it?!”

Otoya’s message was riddled with excited emoticons. Reiji chuckled, and tapped at his phone’s keyboard.

“I did! It was su~per awe~some~!!”

And it really was. Reiji watched the live broadcast, and like so many times before, he felt envious of the bonds that Starish had. Like all the other Shining Solo event pairings, Tokiya had brought out a side of Otoya that Reiji knew existed, but the public rarely got to see.

 _‘Even my heart went doki-doki,’_ he thought, sliding open Otoya’s response — a blushing emoticon followed by a proud one. _‘They really know how to bring out the best in each other. Well, it’s ok. Quartet Night is getting stronger and stronger each day!’_

His phone chimed again.

“Also...Tokiya gave me a reward afterwards...it was amazing!!”

“Ho, hoo…” Reiji whistled under his breath. “Now I’m _really_ jealous!” He tapped a response.

“Rea~lly?! I’m so jealous~. Did you get to try the thing I told you about?”

“I did!!! It was GREAT!! Tokiya felt really good too, he clocked out right after!”

Reiji smirked, feeling a smidge of pride for helping Otoya wreck the stoic and prim Tokiya. He wished he had seen it. _‘Maybe another time…’_

“Well, congrats, Otoyan~. I can’t wait for Starish’s next performance! You’ve got me all worked up now~.”

“Ohhh?? Worked up ~how~???” This was accompanied with several winking and suggestive emoticons. Reiji snickered; someone was beginning to get cheekier these days.

“Have a good day~ work~ h a r d~!!”

Reiji concluded the conversation with his own winky face and sent the phone to sleep. Ranmaru entered the apartment living room, towel around his neck and hair damp from his shower.

“Ran-ran, will you give me a reward if I do great on our next Quartet Night appearance?” Reiji asked, turning on his most charming puppy face.

Ranmaru frowned, confusion on his face. “What? You should aim to do great regardless,” he retorted, and headed for the kitchen.

Reiji sighed but shook his head with a smile. _‘Well, we’re getting there. I wonder...what would Ran-ran do if I was the one giving_ **_him_ ** _a reward…?’_

He rose from the couch and skipped towards the kitchen, humming Otoya’s solo music under his breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the UR but was disappointed that Tokiya didn't give Otoya what I knew had to be 100/100 so I wrote it, lol. And also I've just been craving more soft Tokiya/Otoya smut.
> 
> If you want more soft TokiOtoya, my buddy Smutterella [has one featuring top!Otoya and bottom!Tokiya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905517).


End file.
